


Pavlov

by longlostwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Psychology, Rough Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostwriter/pseuds/longlostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets bored of his usual routine in the Survey Corps, so he decides to spice things up with a bit of classical conditioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlov

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse to write Levi being a little shit disturber.

Levi begins his little “experiment” with probably the easiest subject in the whole Survey Corps.

They’re sitting around the thick wooden table; Levi, Hanji, Mike, and Eren. Erwin has characteristically locked himself away in his office, meddling with his paperwork. For once, Levi is glad to be void of his presence. He swills the tea in the bottom of his cup, taking a sip of the now cold liquid before setting it down on its saucer. He lifts his eyes carefully, surveying Jaeger through his lashes. The boy is hunched over, his cheek nearly resting on the table as he scribbles out a poor excuse for a report. His face is screwed in concentration, and Levi can almost see the gears in his head clunking and turning.

Smiling despite himself, Levi lifts his teaspoon off the saucer and idly stirs the remains of his tea, careful not to touch the sides of the cup. He spares a quick glance to Mike and Hanji. _No_ , he thinks. _They won’t notice_.

“Eren,” Levi says, and then immediately, he taps the tip of his spoon against the inside of his teacup, two slow and deliberate _clinks_. The sound is not so obvious that attention would be called to it, but it is enough for the whole room to hear.

“Sir,” Eren sits up, turning towards the Corporal. _His jumpiness has certainly calmed some_.

“Kindly refill my tea.”

“Of course,” replies Eren, a little confused as he takes Levi’s dishes away and into the next room to prepare a new cup.

Levi stretches, feeling his joints pop and crack with either wear or age, he isn’t sure anymore. Beside him, Mike and Hanji sit completely unaware.

_The fun has just begun._

* * *

 

At least once every 2-3 days, Levi makes a point in asking Eren to make him tea. At each request, whether there is tea in the bottom of his cup or not, Levi makes a point in tapping his spoon against the china. He only does this when Erwin is not in the room. Anyone who has known Levi long enough knows that he doesn’t just _do_ things without thinking beforehand. Erwin would be able to tell the difference between accidentally and deliberately clicking his spoon against the cup. Levi’s obsessive-compulsive tendencies and phobia of anything unclean prevents him from simply _doing things_ clumsily or imprecise. It is both a blessing and a curse.

 ***

Days melt into weeks, and after less than a month, Levi is certain he has Eren trained. He decides to test his little experiment.

Tonight, there is a full table. Erwin and Armin are discussing strategies for God knows what, Hanji and Eren are talking about future Titan experiments, and Mike is drifting between conversations, occasionally adding his input where he felt the need.

Holding back a grin, Levi picks up his spoon, carefully dips it into his teacup, and gently knocks it against the porcelain twice.

Eren immediately stands, cutting Hanji off from her conversation. The room falls silent, and all eyes are on Eren.

“Something wrong?” Erwin asks, and the deep flush on Eren’s face is making it very hard not to smile. There is a laugh just barely being contained behind Levi’s mouth.

“I just…” he looks to Levi, and then down at his teacup. “I think I’ll make some tea.”

Wordlessly, he reaches forward for Levi’s cup and scurries off to nurse his reddening face. Levi’s lips are pursed as he checks his fingernails, pointedly avoiding Erwin’s questioning gaze.

_The fun has just begun._

* * *

 Now, Erwin is the toughest subject to tackle. If Levi tries anything too unusual, Erwin will pick up on it immediately. Anything too obvious, and he will know. Levi ponders over his experiment as he cleans and re-cleans his 3DMG, checking the wires precisely six times each, and the blades an additional six times more. Levi sits back at the end of his cleaning, staring at the pile of metal as if it were to whisper ideas to him. It says silent, gleaming in the torchlight.

The door suddenly bursts open, and Hanji is walking in like she owns the place, fully clad in her best pajamas.

“Hey,” Levi chastises. “Knock first. For all you know, I could have been masturbating in here.”

Hanji laughs it off, almost as if she didn’t hear. “You have Erwin for that.” Before Levi can even speak, Hanji cuts him off. “Speaking of, you haven’t seen his report papers, have you?”

“Why would I? And this is my bedroom.”

“You share beds, I figured you’d share other possessions too.”

“Like what, my fucking toothbrush?” Levi snorts. “Or my haircomb?”

Hanji taps her chin thoughtfully, eyes running over Levi’s hair. “Hm. It is getting kinda long in the front. You should pin it back, or get it cut, or something.”

A lightbulb flicks on over Levi’s head.

“Pin it back?” he queries, trying to seem passive but failing miserably. Hanji nods.

“Yeah, like with a clip.” She reaches up to her own hair and loosens out a small metal clip that was holding back one of her flyaway strands. She reaches towards Levi, but he smacks her hand so hard that the clip goes flying under the bed.

“Don’t put that _thing_ anywhere near me. When was the last time you washed your hair?”

Hanji’s face becomes incredibly still with concentration as she begins counting on her fingers. Once she reaches her second hand, Levi interrupts her.

“You disgust me,” he says with a grimace.

The brunette has the audacity to laugh at that. “Ah, I was just trying to find a way to tell you it’s been a few days.”

“Leave,” Levi points to the door. “And wash your filthy mop.”

“Wow, grumpy. Goodnight, then!” she chirps, and closes the door with as much gusto as she had when opening it.

Levi snorts, shaking his head. Then carefully, he turns towards his bed. He can see a glint of metal on the floor, just underneath the mattress. He steps forward and crouches down to pick it up, making a point to clean it with a handkerchief he pulls from his front pocket. Smiling to himself, he tucks in his pocket alongside his handkerchief, preparing for later.

_The fun has just begun._

* * *

 

It’s another two days before Levi gets Erwin alone. The blond man is sitting on Levi’s bed, toeing off his boots with a wince. _He’s sore_ , Levi notices instantly, as a secret excitement crackles and burns beneath his skin. He takes off his boots and sets them neatly by the door, as per usual. His socks are tossed in the laundry hamper. He carefully folds the straps of his 3DMG as he slides the leather off his body. His shirt and jacket are removed and folded precisely, set into the hamper atop the rest of the dirty clothing. Erwin is near naked now, wearing only his boxers and beginning to pitch a tent. He’s staring at Levi, waiting and wanting.

Levi smiles, taking long, slow strides towards Erwin, who rakes his eyes hungrily over the slim body before him. His muscles curl and twist in just the right way, and Erwin can see the beautiful outline of his legs through his tight white pants.

“Tonight is your night,” Levi promises, running his right hand over Erwin’s smooth chest, while his left fiddles with a small piece of metal in his back pocket.

“I’m not complaining,” Erwin breathes, leaning back to rest on his elbows, putting himself on full display for Levi.

The smaller man slides down to his knees, dragging his hands up Erwin’s thighs, raking his nails against the soft skin beneath coarse leg hair. He takes his time as he teases the waistband of Erwin’s boxers, barely dipping his fingers underneath the fabric. Erwin lets out a long breath in anticipation, his hands clenching and unclenching the sheets he has wound in his fists. Before Levi takes it any further, he removes his hands from the boxers and reaches for his back pocket. Erwin watches him curiously as he pushes back his fringe.

“What are you doing?”

Levi looks up, and seeing Erwin’s bewildered gaze and the hint of a grin pulling at his lips almost makes him want to give up on the whole thing.

 _No_ , he tells himself. _It’s too late now_.

“I’m pinning my hair back,” he replies, a little stiffly.

Erwin snorts. “What for?”

“So you can see my pretty little face while I’m sucking your fat cock.”

That shuts Erwin up.

*** 

The next two times Levi and Erwin lock themselves in the bedroom, Levi pins his fringe back, regardless of whether he is on his knees or not. Erwin was tentative at first, but didn’t question Levi’s actions. That is, until about two weeks after Levi’s initial hair change.

He’s straddling Erwin, and both are fully clothed, save for their 3DMG straps. Erwin is desperate, as always. Panting and grunting as his hands fumble over Levi, trying to feel as much of him as he possibly can. Levi responds by grinding down hard on top of Erwin, holding back a smile at the choked groan that breaks through his lips.

“Think I can make you cum like this?” Levi teases, rutting his hips for good measure as his hair falls into his eyes.

“Yes –“ Erwin breathes, hands finding purchase on Levi’s hips as he grips tightly, trying to push him down even harder onto his lap.

“You’d like that, hm? Or would you rather something more?”

Erwin moans beneath him. “More.”

“Get undressed then, you pervert.”

Their clothes are discarded and then Levi is snaking his way down Erwin’s body, planting kisses down his sweaty skin, stretched over taut muscles. When he reaches Erwin’s member, he licks tentatively, testing Erwin’s stamina. He feels Erwin’s hands clumsily running through his hair as he nips and sucks at his length.

“Levi,” the blond says suddenly, his gaze never wavering as he watches Levi come off him with a lewd pop. “Do you have the hairclip?”

“Hm, maybe,” he offers, but makes no move to retrieve it. _Let’s see how far we can go_. “Why do you ask?”

“It looks good,” Erwin manages, because Levi is on his cock again and he can hardly think straight. “I love watching you.”

Obediently, Levi briefly sneaks away from the bed to retrieve the clip.

_The fun has only just begun._

* * *

 

A month has gone by since the first night Levi clipped his hair back with Erwin. He’s tentative about the success of his endeavors, but he is too anxious to wait any longer.

The next mission outside the walls is still not for quite some time. Everyone in the dining hall is relaxed and laughing, enjoying their time with friends. Levi and Hanji are sitting at the table with Eren and his friends, much to Levi’s distaste. He drags Erwin along with them, to not feel so out of place. Conversation ebbs and flows between Erwin and Hanji while the rest of the table are in stitches over the bit of mashed potatoes that somehow ended up in Sasha Braus’ hair. Unbelieveable.

Everyone at the table is almost completely unaware of Levi’s presence, until he retrieves a small metal clip from his pocket. As he is pinning his fringe back, Eren notices, a startled sound breaking past his lips.

“Captain…? What are you doing?”

Levi can tell that Jaeger is trying not to laugh. He resists all urges to kick his shins from under the table as he straightens the clip.

“Why does it matter?” Levi says smoothly, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of meat. The rest of them stifle their laughter as they continue on with their banter. Levi looks up from his plate and catches Erwin staring at him from across the table.

His pupils are blown wide; the blues of his eyes just barely visible, even from three feet away. His lips have darkened considerably, matching the dark blush that creeps all the way up to his temples. His fork is forgotten in his hand, still holding a mound of potatoes. His eyes briefly travel up and down Levi’s torso, before his eyes narrow.

“You actually wear that thing?” Hanji’s screechy voice temporarily breaks Erwin out of his stupor as she points across the table. “Levi, I wasn’t being serious.”

He shrugs in reply. “I like it. Keeps my hair out of the way when I’m –“ his eyes flit to Erwin, “-- doing things.”

The Commander shuffles uncomfortably on the bench, putting some space between himself and Hanji. He returns to his dinner plate, but Levi can see his movements are clumsy and stiff. He uncrosses his legs under the table, and extends a foot towards Erwin. The sole of his shoe finds purchase against the blond’s crotch, and Levi can feel the firmness even through his boot. He smirks.

“You look a little tense, Commander.”

Hanji turns questioningly towards Erwin, as does Armin. Erwin shrugs it off.

“Just feeling a little unwell,” he admits weakly, using the tip of his fork to push the remains of his dinner around on his plate.

“Perhaps you should go to bed?” Armin offers. “You do look a little clammy.”

“Ah,” Erwin chokes, as Levi presses his foot harder into Erwin’s stiff member. “Yes, I think I will.”

Hanji’s eyebrows rise. “You even sound ill. Hurry up and go to sleep – we have documents to go over tomorrow, and I can’t have you sick.”

Levi lets his foot fall back, and Erwin breathes a sigh of relief. He glares at Levi from across the table as he shifts awkwardly before standing, his body turned away from the rest of the table.

“I need to see you.” His voice is dangerous, and it makes Levi’s skin prickle.

“Are you sure?” Levi queries. He takes his time to drag his lips over his fork, licking off a bit of gravy. “I wouldn’t want to be a nuisance when you obviously seem so indisposed.”

“Now,” is his only reply as he stalks out of the dining hall, his back rigid.

Levi sighs dramatically as he stands from the table, trying desperately to hide the smug grin that has found its way onto his face. Once he is out of the dining hall, he half expects to be grabbed by Erwin and pinned against the wall. Unfortunately, it seems that Erwin has actually retreated to his quarters. Slightly disappointed. Levi follows the torches that line the walls, quietly striding to the Commander’s room.

Levi makes it two steps into the bedroom before he is grabbed by the straps of his 3DMG and pushed up against the door, successfully slamming it shut. The force knocks the wind out of Levi’s lungs and he gasps, clawing at the firm hands that are pushing against his chest.

“Holy fuck, Erwin. A little warning would be nice.”

“I can’t believe I fell for this,” Erwin breathes, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably, as he mews against Levi’s cheek. He reaches up and pulls the metal clip from Levi’s hair, letting his fringe fall into his eyes. “You almost had me at the dinner table.”

“Did I really?” Levi asks, tilting his head up. He can still see Erwin’s dark blush, even through his hair. “That’s a shame. I would have loved to see you come undone in front of everyone. So desperate…”

Erwin growls as he pulls Levi away from the door and pushes him towards the bed. Levi falls onto the mattress with a huff, turning his half-lidded gaze to the man in front of him. Erwin immediately begins to strip off his clothing, dropping it to the floor haphazardly. Levi follows suit, ignoring his itch to fold the clothing properly. When Erwin’s cock springs free of his boxers, Levi’s mouth has already begun to water. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen it so huge before.

“Stretch yourself,” Erwin says, snapping Levi out of his stupor. “I need a moment.”

Erwin takes a seat at his desk, exhaling sharply as his bare skin comes in contact with the cool wood. Levi scrambles for a bottle of lubricant, which he knows is kept in the Commander’s nightstand. He finds one – a small glass vial of expensive oil – and immediately gets to work. The first finger goes in easily enough, so he adds a second, groaning at the intrusion.

“Fuck,” Erwin curses. Levi looks up and sees him stroking himself under the desk, one hand clenched around the base of his cock to wean off his orgasm. The sight makes Levi hornier, and he hooks his fingers in deeper. Once he’s added a third finger, Erwin decides he is ready.

“Come here,” the blond calls. “And bring that oil.”

Levi slips his fingers out with a heavy groan. His legs are trembling as he slides off the bed, taking the glass vial to Erwin. He takes it, and sets it down on the desk.

“Turn around.”

The Corporal does as he’s told, turning so his ass is facing Erwin. He feels the blond’s hands running delicately across the curve of his ass, and the around his hipbones to give a quick, possessive squeeze to his swollen cock. A bead of precum drips out and lands on one of Erwin’s reports. It instantly begins to soak into the thick parchment.

“Should I clear the papers?” Levi asks.

“No,” answers Erwin, gently stroking Levi, coaxing out more precum. “I want you to look through them and find the one with your name on it.”

Levi furrows his brows, but obeys. He searches through the documents, procuring a finished evaluation from their defensive tactics training. He holds it out to Erwin, but he pushes it away.

“Put it down on top of the rest of the papers.”

Levi does. He’s feeling more and more confused with the more orders Erwin gives, and it’s showing. The blond tightens his grip around Levi’s softening member, making him gasp and buck his hips into the touch.

Erwin finally stands up and reaches for the oil. He slicks himself up, and Levi begins to inch his ass closer to the blond’s throbbing cock. Erwin takes one hand on the corporal’s waist and uses the other to bend him over the wooden desk. Levi’s cock is caught almost painfully between his body and the papers on the desk.

‘ _Hang on_ ’ is the only warning Erwin gives before he thrusts forward, seating himself in one painful movement. Levi cries out, digging his nails into the varnish on the desk. Erwin draws himself out, keeping the tip of his cock inside, and then drives his hips forward again, meeting Levi’s ass with a sharp smack.

Levi’s voice catches and breaks on every thrust, and before he knows it, he’s pleading for Erwin. The experiment was supposed to make Erwin a sex toy, but somehow the Commander has flipped it around, making Levi beg. His face is pressed into the desk and his cock has slicked up the papers underneath him. Erwin is slow but powerful, making every movement count. The feeling of being filled by Erwin is one that Levi will never get used to. The stretch aches and burns, but it hurts so  _good_ , and both men know that Levi gets off on a little bit of pain.

“Do you like my cock, Levi?”

“Yes –“ he gasps, his legs trembling.

“So much that you thought you’d play little mind games with me, is that right?” Erwin’s voice is low and syrupy. Levi groans again but doesn’t answer. The blond grabs his hips roughly, and pushes in deep. A moan rips through Levi’s throat, loud and desperate. Erwin leans over the smaller man’s body, planting kisses along his shoulders.

“Are you gonna play games with me anymore?” he asks, now gently.

“No,” gasps Levi. “Not unless you want to.”

“And why would you think I’d want to?”

“Cause you’re a kinky fucker,” Levi spits out. Erwin smiles.

“You’re god damn right,” he smiles, and then fucks Levi for all he’s got. As he thrusts forward, Levi's body jerks into the desk, making it skip across the stone floor. They're loud, and they both know it. Levi lets his self control disappear as sounds he never knew he was capable of making somehow managed to break through his lips. Erwin succumbs to the pleasure, his vision clouding as he holds Levi tighter, thrusting into his tight, wet hole. 

It doesn’t take much longer after that for the both of them to come undone. Erwin is first, after having gone through relentless torture at the dinner table. He spills inside Levi, leaving a hot, wet mess in between his thighs. He continues to thrust as he softens, which allows Levi to come shortly after.

“Fuck, oh my _god_.” He watches as his semen soaks through the papers on the desk. He feels oddly proud as he watches the last few pumps of his orgasm drip onto the parchment, smearing Erwin’s neat writing. He falls backwards, and Erwin is there to catch him. He is still leaking cum from the blond’s fierce orgasm, and he winces when Erwin tries to get him to sit on his lap.

“I’m fucking dripping everywhere, you gross fuck.”

“We can take a bath together after this,” Erwin purrs, stroking his hands through Levi’s hair. “Besides, you’ll be up late anyways.”

The corporal snorts. “If you think I’m gonna fuck you again after this, you’re wrong.”

“Oh no,” Erwin says. His feign surprise is almost _too_ sickly sweet, and it makes Levi’s skin prickle. “We won’t be having sex again tonight.”

“Then…” Levi turns to look at his lover, who’s wearing an expression of smug satisfaction. “Then why am I going to be up late?”

“Look at my desk,” Erwin says, inclining his head to the mess of parchment and semen. “Those documents need to be handed in tomorrow. And unless you’d like to explain to the government – _the people that fund the Survey Corps_ – why your semen is all over the parchment, then I highly suggest to get to work rewriting those right away.”

Levi feels like his mind has completely stopped working. “You’re not serious.”

“I don’t joke about this sort of stuff, Levi.”

“You’re a crazy old bastard, you know that?”

“I know,” Erwin says, and he leans forward to kiss Levi. Surprisingly, he takes it, kissing him back with just as much lust. “But so are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in my fanficton folder, and I just had to post it.  
> Association -> trained responses -> shit load of fun.  
> Comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
